Adventure Time-The Kings Orders
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: When all it does is rain for three straight days in the land of Aaa it's up to fi, marshall, gumball, cake, flame prince and ice queen to stop being bored. Will a certain game create fun or will a certain order create a relationship that becomes more than friends...


Silence. It was the only thing inside the candy castle dinning room. Around the table sat Fionna, Marshall Lee, Gumball, Flame Prince, Cake, and even ice queen. For the past three days it had rained day and night leaving the group with nothing to do. "I'm bored." fionna groaned hitting her head on the table allowing her white bunny rabbit hood to fall on her head. "I have an Idea!" ice queen smiled jumping up. "I'll dress up as someone and you have to guess who I am!" the queen proclaimed exceitedly.

"Ice queen I'm not sure th-" gumball began but soon had his mouth covered by marshalls hand. "Go get ready ice queen and make it quick." marshall sighed in relief. It may be stupid but it gave them something to do. After about tweleve minutes ice queen walked back into the room and everybody's mouth dropped. Ice queen wore a blue t-shirt that was too tight, dark blue skirt, knee high socks and mary janes and oh god where the hell did she get the messy blonde wig?!

"I'm a pretty adventurous! I still all the guys attention away from the ice queen!" the ice queen made her voice high pitched and she flipped a lock of the blonde wig. Fionna's eye twitched as she stood up. "You hooker I'm gonna murder you!" fionna yelled about to pounce. Cake wrapped her arms around the frustrated blonde until she calmed down. "Ice queen please go change." gumball asked while rubbing his temples. Not long after fionna calmed down ice queen returned in her normal clothes but sat very far from fionna.

Not long after the silence reappeared. "I have an idea!" gumball clapped his hands together, "How about a nice game of scrabble!". "How about no." everyone said together. "How about we play the kings game." flame prince offered. Everybody looked at him. "What's that?" cake questioned. "Simple. Everybody writes orders down and we stick them in a box we draw sticks and whoever has the king written on it gets to command anybody unless the command has a number written on it. Each round everybody shall be assigned a different number." flame prince finished explaining the rules.

Everyone happily agreed and gumball went off to retrieve a box, some paper and pencils. When he came back everybody kept writing orders and stuffing them inside the box. "Ok." flame prince began and grabbed some sticks, "Everybody draw." Everybody drawed a number and a stick. "Looks like I'm the king!" cake smiled and stuck her hand inside the box. She pulled out a paper and read out loud. "Number one has to take off their shirt. Dang guys thats really low." cake sighed. "Way to go my sweet prince! Way to stick it to the man." ice queen gushed while stuggling up to prince gumball, who simply walked away.

"Slow down I didn't write that one!" gumball's face tinted red with embarrassment. "He's right, that order was written by yours truely." fionna said with a smirk and flipped a piece of blonde hair. "Are you serious fionna! And what if you would have gotten that number! Were you prepared to strip down!" cake asked slightly irritated by fionna's childish behavior. "And what makes you think that would ever happen to me?" fionna asked with crossed arms. "I wanna know where this delusional confidence is coming from?" marshall asked while floating around his blonde best friend.

"Ok so who's showing their jugs because it's definitely not me!" ice queen said with a victorious smile. Everybody looked at their numbers. "Looks like it's me." marshall sighed holding up his number. A few buttons later marshalls shirt was open and everyone stared. "Ha! Mine are bigger than yours!" Ice queen smiled. The next paper was drawn and ice queen had to walk up to peppermint maid and hold up a sign that said 'sorry but I don't speak stupid.'. After that fionna had to run in the rain in her underwear and a lab coat while cake chased her.

Next Flame prince had to put on the strange fionna wig. Gumball had to take a selfie in a dress. And second to last cake and marshall had to dance to gagnam style. "Ok this is the last round." gumball announced. "Who's the king!" everyone yelled out and looked at their sticks. "Looks like it's me." fionna smiled and stuck her hand inside the box. "Come on little box make ice queen lick my feet." fionna mumbled. She was about to grabbed one till she felt something at the bottom of the box. "What's this? One is stuck to the bottom." All of a sudden the ice queens face turn to pure horror.

"Come on, whats the last order." fionna smiled lifting the order out of the box and opening it. "Number three must kiss the king!" fionna smiled victoriously. And then she did a double take. "Cake was wondering if we were ever gonna get down to the sticky stuff!" the feline gushed with excitement. "Who's number three?" flame prince asked curiously. "I am." marshall sighed in defeat with a dark grey tint on his face as he held up the number. Fionna's face was pink and she held the order close. "Oh awkward you guys all blow. Come on marshall lets get this over with." fionna mumbled.

"W-we're seriously gonna do it!?" marshall asked with a small hint of excitement in his voice. "D-duh kings orders are official." fionna eyed the paper as her cheeks got darker. Marshall floated to the side of the table that fionna was on and landed on his feet. "eh! Are you two serious!" ice queen protested but her mouth was covered by cakes paw. Everybody watched intensly as marshall and fionna leaned in slowly filling in the gap. Marshall listened closely as fionna's heart beat picked up spead and if his heart could still beat he was pretty sure his would be beating just as fast, maybe even faster.

A few seconds later cold lips met warm ones as everybody stared. After what seemed like forever marshall and fionna seperated. Marshall watched as fionna's entire face was tented pink. "H-ha what a fun game guys. I h-hope we can play again another time." fionna mumbled as she left the dinning room with cake not looking at anybody as she left. "So marshall ho-?" gumball turned to talk to the vampire king but he had some how disappeared. Later that night fionna sat up in bed thinking about the entire game.

Her train of thought was interupted by a tapping at the window. Getting up she walked over and opened it to her invisable friend. Marshall reappeared but said nothing. Sighing fionna motioned him to the living room so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping feline. Marshall floated over the couch as he waited for fionna. She came into the living room with a bowl of strawberries and sat down next to her red color draining friend. "About the games." marshall began. "It was fun." fionna smiled with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "I wanna do the last order again." marshall said all of a sudden.

"H-huh?!" fionna's face turned different shades of red as she laughed nervously. "H-ha ha an-another one of your funny jokes huh?" fionna chuckled but marshall didn't answer. He just leaned in close. The next thing fionna knew was that her warm lips were upon his cold ones. And she didn't need it to be an order to kiss back...


End file.
